a GiRl !
by blackenedpheonix-feather
Summary: Tk accidently trespasses into some one domain & 'changes'. the boys r noticing him in a new way. there's a way to reverse this but will tk want to in the end? Read and find out. first ficcie so no flames plz? R&R !chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Blackenedpheonix-feather: hey!  
  
Tk: where am I?  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: are you dumb or something?  
  
Tk: NO! just lost.  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: not my problem but since you're here...  
  
Tk: what?  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Tk: since you asked so nicely...  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: thank you thankyou you won't regret it. *grins evily*  
  
Tk: *doesn't see grin* Blackenedpheonix-feather does not own Digimon.  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*place*  
  
~dream sequince~  
  
this story takes place when they are still fighting the digimon kaiser.  
  
A GiRl?!?  
  
Chapter 1- what the?!  
  
The blond bearer of hope walked home from yet another battle with the kaiser. This time the kaiser had managed to get Agumon. He was beginning to tire with all the fighting, but like he had any choice. He didn't want to disappoint the others...  
  
"hey Tk how was school." Natsuko (his mom) asked as he walked from the front door.  
  
"fine." He muttered as he shut his door.  
  
'that was weird' she thought but continued making supper.  
  
*in his room*  
  
Patamon watched his partner get into bed and slowly fall alseep. He had been quiet the entire walk home, he knew something was bothering him but no one else seemed to noticed not even Kari. And that was saying something, those two where really close.  
  
Patamon flew over to Tk and laid down. Soon after he was asleep not seeing the change Tk was going through.  
  
~Tk's dream~  
  
'where the hell am'I' Tk thought as he looked around. He was surrounded by fog and it was so thick he couldn't see past it.  
  
"you Tk bearer of hope are in my world" a calm voice spoke. But it didn't seem to becoming from anywhere.  
  
"how do you know my name?" he asked defiantly.  
  
"I know some things but not all." It replied.  
  
"what does that mean?"he asked confused.  
  
"it means I know some things about you but not everything, geez are you stupid or something?" it explained but not in the manner Tk thought it would answer in.  
  
"no it's just.."  
  
"No, since you trespassed into my domain I will punish you."  
  
"but it's not like I meant to." Tk said fustrated.  
  
"thats it not my problem, but if you do manage to get back here I might reconsider."  
  
Suddenly Tk felt like cold water was being poured on his head and was washing down his body.which was begining to feel different. Then it went blank.  
  
~end of dream~  
  
Tk woke slowly up. His alarm clock was going off so it was 6:15. 'why must there be school to torture me?' he thought as he got out of bed. For some reason he felt shorter and his hair felt heavier. 'man, I must still be tired.'  
  
"Tk you better hurry or you'll be late for school!" his mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"in a min...!" Tk covered his mouth. He slowly looked down. right then he got the shock of his life. "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and no it wasn't a yell or whatever it was a high pitch girly scream.  
  
"honey?" Natsuko asked as she walked towards her sons room. "honey is everything ok?" when no one answered she walked in to find a 13 year old girl, with blond shoulder length hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing the same clothes Tk wore yesterday.  
  
"mom..." *thump* the girl looked down at the woman an the floor. 'guess I'm not gonna school today' she looked at her partner how fainted seconds earlier. 'shit, what the hell happened?' she asked her self as she went and got a cloth for her mom.  
  
(A/N: that was short but I'll try and make it longer next chapter... if I get enough reviews and not flames. Now I'gonna start saying her instead of him because it makes more sense and ya. The other DD's will be in the next chapter also)  
  
R&R  
  
O ya give me pairings I will take any pairings. Except TAKARI !!!! thank you. 


	2. A wierd morning

Blackenedpheonix-feather: welcome back!!!!!!  
  
Tk: you said I wouldn't regret saying the disclaimer!!!!!! Well you know what I'm regreting it NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: *eye twitching* Never. Yell. At. Me.  
  
Tk: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!  
  
Kai: *pops outta nowhere* oh you are so in for it now. *smirking*  
  
Tala: *pops outta nowhere* did I miss any thing? * holding to large bags of popcorn*  
  
Kai: nope..  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: Fluffums *singing like voice*  
  
*heavy thuds can be heard coming closer...scary movie music playing in the backround*  
  
everyone: *shaking with fear*  
  
Tala: *whispering* this is way better than a movie...  
  
Kai: *also whispering* I know I think I'm gonna piss my pants..  
  
Tala: same here... but I think he already did...*pointing to Tk*  
  
Kai: I don't blame him....  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: FLUFFUMS!!!!!! *sqealing with delight*  
  
*a Kawaii tiny white fluffy bunny comes in*  
  
everyone: *laughing hestarically*  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather:*glaring* Fluffums..... sic 'im  
  
*kawaii bunny turns into a 3 foot tall bunny with long sharp teeth saliva dripping from them, and nasty loooking claws*  
  
everyone : *sweat dripping from faces* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *mutant bunny attackes them*  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: don't worry Fluffums won't kill them, or put them in a coma..... hopefully... Anyway I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Melissa-O: thank you for your review, hope this one will be longer.... But if it's not review me *hint, hint*  
  
PureAngel-darkDragon- I know the last one was a short chappie this one is hopefully long enough...  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking' *change of place*  
  
= Telephone conversation=  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
a GiRl!?  
  
Chapter 2 – A weird morning  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"mom?" Tk said as her (A/N: from here on I'm writing her because she is no longer a he, capish?) mom opened her eyes. Natsuko still lay on the floor where she fell.  
  
"Tk?" she asked to confirm her she wasn't seeing things. The girl in front of her nodded. "I think I need a drink.."  
  
"mom.." tk whined as she looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"how..?"  
  
"I don't know.." tk whispered. (she forgot about the dream)  
  
"well... what do you wanna do?" Natsuko asked completely stumped. Tk was silent for a couploe of minutes before answering.  
  
"well... I could go for breakfast, and new clothes?" she said with a smirk. Natsuko lokked at her child and smiled.  
  
"what ever you want.... Just let me phone the school and tell them your not going today."  
  
"okay."  
  
*Kamiya residence*  
  
"are you sure your not up for school today?" Tai the-over-pretective- brother-of-the-year asked is 'baby' sister laid in bed.  
  
"I'm sure... you better get going before your late for school." Kari stating as she pointed to the clock.  
  
"maybe....I should just....stay....here, you would.....be all alone..if I ..go.." Tai pondered to himself.  
  
"if it makes you feel better how 'bout I phone Natsuko? She doesn't have work today, and she wouldn't mind." 'Since I'm practically there every day..'  
  
"I guess that'd be okay."  
  
"okay I'll phone." Kari picked up the phone that was on the ground beside the bunk bed.  
  
*Takaishi Residence*  
  
"okay that's done, now put on...." Natsuko was cut off as the phone rang. Tk just watched as she picked the phone up.  
  
= moshi, moshi =  
  
= Ms. Takaishi, it's Kari.=  
  
= oh Kari... would you like to talk to Tk?= Tk who only heard her mom's side of the conversation shook is head no as with his hands.  
  
=he still there?=  
  
=yes he's not feeling well today=  
  
=well would it be too much if I came over?=  
  
=As long as it's okay with your parents, I don't see why not.=  
  
= okay then. I'll be right over=  
  
=okay then bye=  
  
Natsuko hung up the phone with a cheerfull smile until it hit her.  
  
"what's wrong?" Tk asked because she noticed her mom's change in behavior.  
  
"honey just don't freak out okay.... Hikaris coming over." Natsuko said plainly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! BUT SHE'S GONNA SEE...... actually she was gonna find out sooner or later.."  
  
Natsuko watched her son turned daughter horrified. "ma... what's wrong?"  
  
"honey you know that box of....Tampons under the sink in the bathroom?"  
  
Tk paled. "you mean...."  
  
"yes... now let me explian..."  
  
*outside Tk's Apartment*  
  
'I wonder who's the most sick me or....'  
  
"I GOTTA STICK WHAT UP MY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kari stood still alittle bit shocked. 'that sounded in like Tk but more...feminine. Nah I'm just sick.' She then knocked on the door.  
  
*inside*  
  
Tk walked towards the door blushing while her mom made some coffee. ' it's probibly Kari.' She opened the door to she kari's face turn from happy to shocked.  
  
"Tk? Is that you?" Kari managed to choke out.  
  
"mom! Kari's here! Can we go to the mall now!"  
  
"well, you have to tell her what happened first." Natsuko replied as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Okay so it didn't have to much dd's in ther so what. But there will be more in the next chapter.  
  
And plz!!!! Give me pairings!!!!!!!!!! EXCEPT TAKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plz R&R 


End file.
